Bleach: The Next Generation
by CrevantheFox
Summary: Soren, a homeless boy forced to odd jobs for a living, is suddenly offered a change in destiny and a chance to fulfill his dream of being a Soul Reaper.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny

**Rukia invites a stranger to join the ranks of the Shinigami, the Soul Reapers.**

* * *

Soren was headed towards one of the odd jobs he did around Karakura Town. He didn't mind the work, in fact he welcomed it. For the past ten years of his life he had been homeless. He was orphaned at age eight after an unexplainable explosion had destroyed his house. His parents had both died and the doctors were amazed he had survived. However, once he was out of the hospital, nobody would take him in. He was forced to live on the streets and fight for survival. Fortunately, his father had taught him how to defend himself.

His skills had proven useful many times. Several times, thieves would try to take what little he had, by force if necessary. Every time, though, Soren had always driven them away. He began to take odd jobs in order to make money so he could buy food. Occasionally, he would make enough to buy himself a little something extra. He usually went to the local book store and bought books about the legendary Soul Society. Soren loved reading about the Soul Reapers and longed to join their ranks. But he knew they were just stories. He sighed, still picturing what it would be like to wield an actual sword, instead of the wooden one at his side. He shook his head and went on.

He was used to doing odd jobs; after all he had been doing them for ten years now. However, this job took some convincing on his clients part. The woman refused to give her name and wanted Soren to meet her in an obscure part of town. She wouldn't tell him exactly what the job was; she only said she would explain when they met but that he should be prepared for a struggle.

Soren shrugged. Money was money and she had promised him a handsome reward. As he approached the meeting place, he heard the sound of a scuffle. He rounded the corner to see three thugs circled around a woman whose back was to a wall.

"Back off you brutes!" the lady said. Soren recognized the voice as belonging to his client. She had raven black hair that fell to her shoulders and looked to be in her early twenties.

Within seconds, Soren made a plan of attack and acted on it. He jumped one of the thugs and flipped him on his back. In the same motion—and before the others had a chance to react—he back-flipped and used the momentum to plant both feet into the next thugs face. The final guy gained enough sense to block the next attack from Soren. He swung clumsily at Soren's head, leaving his defense down and allowing Soren to dodge the blow and land a solid punch into the thug's abdomen. The thug fell over, winded.

Soren stood up straight and turned to face the woman. She was looking at him with a bit of a shocked expression. Now that he could see her clearly, Soren could see her bright-blue eyes staring into his emerald-green eyes. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Are you Ok?" Soren asked.

"Yes," the woman said, regaining her composure. "Thank you. You must be Soren."

"That's me," He offered his hand. "And your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Rukia." She took Soren's hand and shook it.

"So what is it you needed help with? You said you would explain when we met?"

"Straight to the point, I like that." Rukia pulled an envelope from the belt of her black robe, "I'm here to offer you a more permanent job. Your payment will be a place to sleep and food to eat. Once accepted, there is no taking it back."

Soren looked at Rukia skeptically, "What kind of job is it? You've been pretty sketchy about that part so far."

Rukia smiled, "I'm offering you a chance to join the Soul Society." Rukia didn't need to finish explaining. Soren's face explained that he already knew the unmentioned details.

"I can't believe it. For the past ten years I've dreamed of this, thinking it would never happen. I thought the Soul Society was just a myth. How wrong I was." Soren looked back up to Rukia, "I accept."

Rukia nodded, "Great. Now, let's go. General Yamamoto is expecting us."

* * *

**I know this was short, but it is more of a prologue. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Week

**Soren arrives with Rukia in the Seireitei. His first week begins.**

* * *

Soren looked around him. This place Rukia had brought him too looked similar to the most cities on Earth, with the exception of it looking like feudal era Japan. When he asked Rukia about it she laughed.

"The Soul Society and the world of the living are two sides of the same coin. They are parallel to each other and are separated by an invisible barrier. As to the time period, well, time moves more slowly here. Much more slowly."

Soren absorbed this information and looked down. Before they had left the "world of the living," as Rukia called it, Rukia had told Soren that before he could enter the Soul Society and become a Shinigami, he had to leave his earthly body behind. Soren was hesitant about this at first, but decided that life as a Soul Reaper would be better than his homeless life. Once he had made the decision, Rukia pulled on a red glove that had a picture of a skull covered in black flames. Without warning, she smacked him on the forehead with it. Oddly enough, he could feel himself falling backwards. When he stood back up, he looked beside Rukia to see his own body lying there. Before he could start freaking out, Rukia explained that she had simply separated his spirit from his body. He looked down to see he was wearing a similar robe to Rukia's. Rukia drew her sword and stabbed it into the air in front of her. A doorway appeared and opened. Two black butterflies (the Jigokuchō) appeared out of nowhere. Rukia extended her hand. Soren took it and they stepped into through the door.

Now Soren found himself in the Soul Society. "So," he began, "how does one become a Soul Reaper anyway?"

Rukia turned a corner, "There are a few ways, some more unorthodox than others. For instance, what I did to you was never guaranteed to work. Worst case scenario there is you ended up dead."

"?"

"Don't worry, that was only a five-percent chance. Anyway, now you have to pass through the Academy. After a couple hundred years there you should be placed in a division."

"Right. Wait, did you say 'a couple hundred years?'"

"Remember, time moves slowly here, so we don't age as fast. I may not look it, but I'm almost ten times your age."

Soren looked skeptical about that but held his tongue, "So, is there any way to bypass the Academy?"

Rukia laughed, "Only one person has ever done that. What takes others nearly two-hundred years to accomplish, he accomplished in three days."

"Maybe I should try his training then."

Rukia stopped laughing, but she still had a smile on her face, "I suppose that's an option, we will see what General Yamamoto says about it."

They rounded another corner. At the end of the street, Soren saw what looked like a command post for a military. The sign read "Gotei 13 Headquarters." Soren followed Rukia into the building. They made several turns down several hallways until they reached a door that said meeting room.

Rukia opened the door and motioned for Soren to enter. Soren went in and Rukia shut the door behind them. The room was empty except for a bunch of cushions on the floor around a table. Rukia sat on one and told Soren to sit on the other to her right. Soren sat down. A few minutes later, the door on the other end opened and in walked fourteen people dressed in black robes. Thirteen of these people wore white coats. Soren knew these must be higher ranking Soul Reapers. They all took a seat on one of the cushions except for the one who was only wearing a black robe. Soren noticed his orange hair and immediately knew him.

Before he could say anything, the man at the head of the table—an elderly gentleman sporting a white cane and long beard—spoke up, "Rukia, is this the one you told us about?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes sir."

The elder focused his attention on Soren. Soren held his gaze, unwavering. "Tell me, boy, do you know who I am?"

This seemed an odd question, but Soren thought about it. "You are General Yamamoto if I'm not mistaken."

Yamamoto smiled, "I suppose Rukia told you about me."

"She mentioned your name a couple of times, sir, but I figured out it was you when you sat at the head of the table."

Yamamoto nodded, "Your sharp, a good quality in a Soul Reaper. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Soren Azien, sir." The room was silent. Every eye, including Rukia's, was upon him.

One of the others, a boy (although Soren knew he was probably much older) with white hair, spoke up. "That's not a name we are happy to hear. Tell me, do you know the name Sosuke Azien?"

Soren's eyebrows lifted, "He was my grandfather. Why?"

Another person, this one wore an eye-patch and had spiked hair, made a comment. "Because, that bastard was a traitor to us. Hopefully for you it doesn't run in the family."

Yamamoto smacked the table, "Enough of this. Toshiro, Kenpachi, restrain yourselves." Yamamoto looked back to Soren, "Forgive them; they still hold a grudge against your ancestor, although I can't say I blame them."

Soren shrugged, "Nothing to forgive as far as I see. If he betrayed you then you have a right to be angry."

Yamamoto nodded, "I'm glad you agree. Now as to your training, the Academy is full. So, in replacement of that, you will be training under any two of the people in this room. Which two is up to you."

Soren looked at Rukia, who then spoke up, "General, I was thinking he could train with Urahara. If the Academy is full, wouldn't that be a better choice?"

The General shook his head, "Urahara means well, but the boy needs to train with actual Soul Reapers. Now," he looked to Soren, "pick your teachers."

Soren looked around the room, "I pick…Rukia and Ichigo." The orange haired guy looked at Soren for the first time and recognition filled his eyes.

"Oh no, not you." Ichigo looked at Yamamoto, "You planned this old man!"

Soren chuckled, "If you're still sore about that time I threw you into a wall, would it help if I said I thought I was in danger?"

"In danger of what?"

"Hey, you try living on the streets for ten years. You get paranoid."

Yamamoto shook his head. It seemed Soren may prove to be as much of a headache as Ichigo was. "Alright you two, that's enough. Ichigo, Rukia, the two of you will be in charge of his training. Dismissed."

Ichigo started to protest, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious. Now leave!"

Three days had passed since Soren had arrived at the Soul Society. He began his training as soon as they left the meeting room. The first thing he had to do was to summon his Zanpakuto. This was done with relative ease. The blade looked like a regular katana.

"That is the Zanpakuto's sealed form," Rukia explained. "Its real form, or shikai, is revealed when you release it using its name. From there, you learn its bankai form."

"So what's my Zanpakuto's name?"

"That's for you to find out," Ichigo said.

Now he was training against Ichigo, who was teaching how to actually use his Zanpakuto in combat. They had been sparing for the past three days. Ichigo and Rukia both were impressed at how skilled he already was. After a flurry of blows from both sides, they decided to call it quits. Soren sat down panting.

"I have to admit," Ichigo said, "I wasn't expecting you to be this skilled already. Other than help you keep in practice, I'm not sure there's much more I can teach you."

Rukia came up with some glasses of lemonade. "Figured ya'll might want these. After all, you're both sweating up a storm."

Soren's got a confused look on his face, as if deep in thought. For some reason, the word storm resonated with him. A voice seemed to whisper in his mind. _Arashi_, it said.

"Rukia," Soren said, "how exactly would I release my Zanpakuto's shikai? Is there a special command I have to use or do I just say the name once I figure it out?"

Rukia shrugged, "There's a command you have to use, followed by your Zanpakuto's name. The command differs from person to person. For instance: my command is 'Dance,' while Ichigo's was 'Shout'."

_Strike_, the voice said.

Soren stood up and walked a short distance. He drew the blade from its sheath and held it in front of him. "I think I know my Zanpakuto's name." He took a deep breath. "STRIKE! ARASHI!" There was a sudden flash of light and a rush of wind. Smoke surrounded Soren. Rukia and Ichigo were forced to shield their eyes from the swirling smoke. The wind was relentless now and showed no sign of letting up. The smoke began to ascend into the air, forming a massive tornado. Seconds later, the wind stopped and the smoke cleared. When Ichigo and Rukia looked back up, they saw Soren standing there with two identical Zanpakuto. The weapons had no guard on them. The hilts were silver in color as were the slightly curved blades. Rukia could tell the hilts were meant to connect to create a two bladed weapon.

Soren was breathing heavily. He looked at the twin swords in his hands. He sheathed the blades and turned toward his teachers. "Well, that was fun." Soren took one step forward and passed out.

Soren awoke to the sound of heart monitors beeping. He sat up slowly and looked around. He was in the medical wing of the headquarters; that much he knew. He was about to get out of the bed when a woman walked in. Soren recognized her as one of the people sitting at the table on the day he arrived.

She looked surprised to see Soren awake, "Well, it's good to see you're a quick healer. By the way, I'm Retsu Unohana, captain of the Fourth Division."

"It's nice to meet you," Soren smiled. "Umm…can you tell me how I got here?"

Captain Unohana looked at Soren's chart, "Ichigo and Rukia brought you in about two days ago. Also, congratulations on releasing your Zanpakuto. Arashi, a good name that."

Soren nodded, "Thanks, although I wish Ichigo had told me I'd pass out. Wasn't expecting that." He looked around, "So, since I'm awake, does that mean I'm free to go?"

"Almost, I just need to get your release papers ready."

Once he had been released, Soren went to find something to eat. Despite being a spiritual being now, he still found himself getting hungry. As he walked to the market, Soren couldn't help but think about his new Zanpakuto, which were hanging to either side of him. Rukia had mentioned another form called bankai. How did he release it? Did he have to learn its name as well? He had been in the Soul Society for five days now. Rukia had told him it might take years for him to learn his Zanpakuto's name. He had accomplished it in three days. He was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn't see he was about to run into someone until it was too late.

"Watch it, punk."

Soren looked up at the person to realize he had bumped into Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad Eleven's captain. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Hmph, just don't piss me off punk, or you'll come to regret it." Kenpachi seemed to be trying to get Soren to attack him, almost like he was looking for a fight.

Soren didn't take the bait, "I'll keep that in mind, sir. Have a nice day." Kenpachi glared at him and moved on. Soren went on his way as well.

Before he had gone three steps he heard someone. "Bye Soren!" He turned to see a young girl in a black robe riding on Kenpachi's back. She was waving at him with a free hand. He smiled and waved back; then he was on his way.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A ball of red light formed in front of Soren's palm and shot forward. The orb hit the rock that was his target and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Soren saw that most of the rock was gone.

Rukia nodded her approval, "I'm surprised you're mastering these Kido so quickly. It took me several years to learn them, and several explosions in the face."

Soren shook his head, "I'm beginning to wonder if maybe one-on-one training has some benefits. You went through the Academy and it took you years to master these techniques. I'm learning from you and Ichigo and I've accomplished these things in days."

Rukia thought about it, "Perhaps your right. Ichigo went through similar training with Urahara and progressed just as quickly as you are now."

Soren stretched his back. The hours of concentration made him stiff.

"I must admit that I lied to you earlier," Rukia said. "What I did to bring you here shouldn't have worked." Soren looked at Rukia questioningly. Rukia had a distant look in her eyes, "The fact that it worked amazes me. The only reason it should have worked is if you already had Soul Reaper powers to begin with. Which makes me wonder…" Rukia trailed off.

Soren smiled, "No need to apologize to me. After all, I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Rukia looked back at Soren. Soren smiled even more and then drew his Zanpakuto. "Another question. Why hasn't my Zanpakuto gone back into its sealed form?"

Rukia shrugged, "Either because you haven't resealed it or because you have enough power for it to be in a 'constant release' type state. Either way, it doesn't matter."

Soren nodded and got into a ready stance. The hours of Kido practice had made him restless and he needed some physical exercise.

"Would you like a training partner kid?" Soren and Rukia turned to see Kenpachi striding towards them. Soren noticed the little girl on his back again. Behind Kenpachi was Squad Six's captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Or should I say 'partners'?"

Rukia seemed stunned, "You can't expect him to fight both of you simultaneously!"

Byakuya turned to her, "General's orders." His tone was dead and, Soren could tell, full of sadness. "He wants us to test his skill in combat against multiple enemies."

Soren shook his head, "Don't worry Rukia, I'll be fine." He turned to face the two captains head-on, "So who gets the opening move?" Soren barely had time to block Kenpachi's sword before it sliced him in two.

Soren jumped away from Kenpachi and drew his second blade. He blocked Kenpachi's second attack and threw an attack of his own. It missed by inches. Soren looked at Kenpachi and realized he had been worked into a position directly between Kenpachi and Byakuya. Soren connected his swords at the hilt and spun the now two-bladed weapon in his right hand.

"So, what's this test?" Soren was curious, "Am I supposed to try to defeat the two of you or just survive?"

"Defeat us?" Kenpachi scoffed, "Not hardly. In fact, if you can cut me, I'll pass you."

"Cut you?" Soren remembered Ichigo's warning about this test. If Soren succeeded, Kenpachi wouldn't leave him alone. Soren closed his eyes and focused his resolve. When he opened his eyes there was a glow in them the color of storm clouds. He readied his swords. "So be it."

Kenpachi just smirked. He pulled open the part of the robe over his chest, "Go ahead. You get one free shot." Soren glanced back at Byakuya. Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakuto, signaling he would not interfere.

Soren turned back to Kenpachi. _Alright Arashi,_ he thought, _are you with me on this?_

_Of course I am_. Soren could see a being beside him. It was a male warrior in simple battle armor. His hair was back in a single braid like Soren's. His voice was calm, but there was a certain tension behind it, much like the calm before the storm.

_Then let's do this!_ Soren charged at Kenpachi, his resolve so sharp it could cut through air. To the viewer, his swords seemed to do just that. Soren reached Kenpachi and he swung his sword with all his strength. There was a spray of blood from the deep wound on Kenpachi's chest. The force of the attack sent Kenpachi flying a few feet backwards.

Kenpachi looked up with a wild smile on his face, "Looks like I can have some fun with you." Kenpachi drew his sword, "You pass the test, but now…" Kenpachi was stopped short when Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of Soren.

"That's enough. You know the Generals orders. We need to make our report."

Kenpachi huffed, "You haven't even fought him yet. How can you pass him?"

"I figured you couldn't feel his reiatsu. When he made contact with you, it spiked. That was enough for me. Now let's go."

Kenpachi scoffed and turned away, "Whatever. Just don't think we won't fight for real kid."

Byakuya turned to Soren, "You will be assigned to a squad within a few days. The General wants you to take a break. You're free to do as you wish." With that he walked away.

Soren was sitting on a bench next to Rukia. He was tired from his training. The fact that he had cut Kenpachi surprised him.

"I still don't see how that's possible. I've been a Soul Reaper for a week. I can't have that strong a spiritual pressure." Soren closed his eyes, "I guess I'm stronger than I look. Combine that with the fact that Arashi helped…"

Rukia looked up at him, "You spoke to him?"

Soren nodded, "Something else very advance I suppose." It wasn't a question. Soren seemed to be advancing at a pace that even stunned Rukia.

Rukia nodded, "Indeed. Especially if you could see him in this world instead of in your mind." When Soren didn't respond, she realized she had guessed right. She sighed, "You're a rare one, Soren. That much I know."

Soren nodded, "Well, I suppose I should just roll with it." Soren stood, needing to stretch. He turned to Rukia, "Thank you, Rukia, for never giving up on me. You and Ichigo are the first two to ever treat me like I have some value."

Rukia smiled, "Your welcome, Soren." Rukia stood up next to Soren, "well, I suppose we should get some rest. I'll take you on a tour of Seireitei tomorrow. After that we can go out to the Rukongai."

Soren nodded his agreement. He could use the break. And, for some reason, the aspect of spending the day with Rukia was appealing to him. He smiled. He had finally found a home.

* * *

**Soren seems to have more power than expected. How many more surprises are in store? Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Squad 10

**I made a mistake in the first chapter I hope can be forgiven. I mentioned 13 white jackets. There should only have been 10. The Lieutenants should take their place.**

* * *

Soren stretched and yawned. The day after his encounter with Kenpachi, Soren had gone with Rukia on a tour of the Seireitei. He found it amazing that a place could be built like that. The entire area was a maze. Soren figured he could probably find his way around from high ground.

The next day he left Seireitei and went with Rukia to the Rukongai districts. This area, he learned, was where souls came after they died in the real world. He wondered if his family was here somewhere. Rukia explained that there were several districts in the Rukongai. She had come from one of these districts herself. Soren had enjoyed these times away from the stress of training.

Now, Soren stood in a large chamber in the first squad's headquarters. The captains were arguing about whose group he would join.

"I suppose he could join mine," this was from the twelfth squad's captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "After all, I could use some new test subjects."

"It'd be a waste of his talent, Mayuri," Captain Ukitake said. Soren could tell he was a sickly person but very kind hearted. "I would suggest either squads ten or eleven. After all, these are the two best fighting squads we have."

Toshiro shrugged, "I don't care either way. He can join mine if he wants."

Kenpachi looked at Soren, "He can fight, no doubt. But I don't think he's eleventh squad material."

The arguments went on for what seemed hours. Finally, General Yamamoto slammed his walking stick into the ground, "Enough! Perhaps another week's consideration will clear your minds. Soren, you have the next week to do what you will. Train, tour, do as you will. Dismissed!"

Soren exited the headquarters to find Rukia waiting for him. She had been given the permanent role of his guide until he was placed in a squad.

"So," Rukia said, "how'd it go?"

"They're delaying it another week. They can't seem to make up their minds. I know one thing though," Soren chuckled, "I'd rather not end up in Captain Kurotsuchi's squad."

Rukia laughed, "That's smart of you." They walked off towards the market district to get some food. "What squad would you like to be in?"

Soren thought about it, "I'm not sure. Tenth squad seems a good place." Then he got a puzzled look, "Why don't squads three, five, and nine have a captain?"

Rukia stopped, "Your grandfather, Sosuke Aizen, was captain of fifth squad. He defected along with the captains from squads three and nine. We haven't refilled the positions yet."

Soren nodded, "I see." He went back into thought, "Yeah, squad ten sounds good. What do you think Arashi?"

The warrior appeared next to Soren causing Rukia to jump back, "Sounds good to me." He looked at Rukia, "Problem?"

Rukia looked back and forth between Soren and Arashi, "That's materialization! That's the first step to learning bankai!"

Soren's eyebrow raised, "Really? Go figure." He looked to Arashi, "You should probably go before she has a heart attack."

"A good idea," Arashi said and with that he vanished.

Soren turned back to Rukia, who was shaking her head in disbelief, "You ok? Or are you in shock still?"

Rukia looked at him, "You're just like Ichigo. He mastered most of the skills of a Soul Reaper within a month. And I'm talking bankai and everything. Except kido. He never has learned kido."

Soren was about to say something when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Captain Hitsugaya walking towards him, along with a woman who he guessed was probably the lieutenant.

"Captain," Soren said, "how can I help you?"

"I've decided to take you into my squad. You're to move into Squad Ten barracks sometime today." Toshiro looked tired.

Soren nodded, "I understand. Although I thought it would be another week before it was decided."

The woman laughed, "The Captain got tired of sitting in those meetings, so he decided to take you in and end them."

Toshiro sighed, "As I was saying, you're free to move in anytime today. And Rukia," he turned to face her, "you are being temporarily reassigned to Squad Ten as well, seeing as how Soren still needs a guide. You're to move to Squad Ten barracks as well."

She nodded, "Understood."

"Good. Now then, back to that paper work," he said the last with just a hint of sarcasm and turned to leave.

"One last question," Soren said. Toshiro stopped and turned his head, "Do I still have the week off or will I be assigned to missions?"

"The General said that now that you are assigned to a squad your first assignment will come to you tomorrow."

Soren nodded and went to retrieve his belongings and to help Rukia retrieve hers.

Soren looked up at the knock on his door, "Come in." The door opened to reveal Rukia.

"Just checking to see if you'd settled in. Captain Hitsugaya wants to talk to us ASAP."

Soren nodded and stood up, "I'm done here, let's go." Soren followed Rukia to the Captain's office. After a few minutes of walking, Rukia knocked on a door and waited for an answer from inside.

The door opened to reveal the lieutenant, Matsumoto, standing there. "Oh good," she said, "you're here. Please come in." Rukia and Soren came in and sat down. Matsumoto walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some glasses and a bottle of what Soren guessed was alcohol. "Drinks anyone?" Both Soren and Rukia declined. "Oh well, more for me."

"Haven't you had enough of that Matsumoto?" Everyone turned to see Toshiro standing in the doorway. He went and sat behind his desk.

Matsumoto seemed offended, "Are you suggesting I have a problem?"

"Yes," Toshiro turned to Soren and Rukia. "Now, to why I called you here. It seems the General wants you to be sent to Karakura Town to keep an eye on things. Some low level activity has been reported and he seems to think that this is the perfect time to test your skills in actual combat."

Soren shrugged, "Fine by me. I figured I needed to fight a Hollow eventually."

Toshiro nodded, "Good, you and Rukia are to head for the Senkaimon immediately. Urahara will be your informant." After giving a few more minor details, Toshiro dismissed the Soren and Rukia.

Soren and Rukia approached the Senkaimon that led to Karakura Town. Captain Ukitake was waiting for them.

"Are the two of you ready?"

Rukia smiled, "We are."

The Captain nodded and opened the gate. Soren and Rukia stepped through, two black Jigokuchō appeared and they were gone.

* * *

**New adventures await. Please review. I need the motivation.**


End file.
